The Alliance of Gold
Here is the Transcript for The Alliance of Gold & Silver. One day, Robbie and his team were on The Channel 6 News. April O'Neil: This is April O'Neil with the Channel 6 News Report. Yet again, the Data Squad Power Rangers have saved the world once again. If it wasn't for our heroes, We would've suffer the wrath of Dr. Eggman and his army of Egg Pawns. I will keep updating on this process for the Power Rangers Data Squad, This is April O'Neil at Channel 6 News signing off. Yoshi: Holy smokes, We've just got famous! Mordecai: Yeah! Amy Rose: Isn't this great, Atticus? Atticus Akito: Yeah, It is. I just can't believe that we would be saving the earth as Power Rangers. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, I agree. Sunset Shimmer: So, Robbie, What should we do to celebrate? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I'd say we order some pizza and have ourselves a party. Mordecai & Yoshi: AWESOME!! Gmerl: Sound's good to me. Amy Rose: Me too. Just then, Pit came with some urgent news. Pit: Sorry to bother you guys, But Lady Palutena wishes to see you all. RobotBoy, who was holding Pit's leg, Came along with RobotGirl. RobotBoy: Yes, She wants to have a word. RobotGirl: Mm-hmmm. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Okay, Pit. (to Mordecai and Yoshi) Looks like our little celebration can wait, Guys, Palutena wants us at Cyberspace. Mordecai & Yoshi: AWW, WHAT?!! So, They followed Robbie towards Cyber-Space. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier. Dr. Eggman: Curse those Power Runts, My next Robot better get rid of them! Orbot: Indeed he will, Dr. Cubot: You said it, Those rangers are a real pain in the neck. So, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot created the new robot. Dr. Eggman: Welcome, Egg-Umbra! I have a special assignment for you, I want you to go t earth and cause trouble and mayhem upon the Power Rangers! Egg-Umbra: As you wish, Dr. Orbot: Hmm, This won't be easy unlike last time. Cubot: Are sure this will work, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, You two nitwits! And this time, No more Mr. Nice Guy! One night in Cyber-Space, Robbie and his friends met up with Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Palutena. Mordecai: What's going on? Yoshi: Yeah, Why'd you called us here? Lady Palutena: I have sensed two great power of Gold and Silver on the Planet Neptune. Digit, Show it to them on the viewing globe. Digit: Okay, Displaying it now. The Viewing Globe shows the Gold and Silver glow on two new Morphers. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, I can see two new Morphers for the inside of those rocks! Mordecai: Yeah, Me too. Matt: What do you make of it, Pit? Pit: Hmmm, Well, Matt, There was an old legend of the Gold and Silver Morphers, No one has ever found them in thousands of years. Amy Rose: There has to be something strange going on there? Sunset Shimmer: But what? As everyone starts to think, Robbie had a vision. Robbie Diaz: Ahh!! ugh!!! Lady Palutena: It seems Robbie is having another vision. Digit: I wonder what's he seeing of next? Robbie had a vision of the Gold and Silver Rangers, For he saw Sonic and Sora morphing and teams up with Sir Ivan the Dino Charge Gold Ranger, Zhane the Silver Space Ranger and Megan and Molly Williams a.k.a. Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! (panting) Lady Palutena: What did you see, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I... I think I saw... Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora. Inez: Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora. Jackie: No way! Matt: Is that really possible?! Robbie Diaz: I think so, Matt... but I also saw them, Us, Megan and Molly teaming up with Sir Ivan the Dino Charge Gold Ranger and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger Lady Palutena: Pit, Go with the Cybersquad to recruit Sonic and Sora. Pit: Yes, My lady. Digit: Robbie, It's up to you and Gmerl for this mission. Use your Megazords to head into outer space, Go to Neptune and retrieve the Gold and Silver Morphers. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Digit. I'll call Twilight to help us out. So, He called Twilight at Sugarcube Corner, Where she and here friends were having some milkshakes. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight, It's Robbie, you there? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I am here, Robbie, what is it? Robbie Diaz: I've just got a vision about the Gold and Silver Morphers, They're located in Planet Neptune. Meet us outside, Cause we've got our Megazords. Twilght Sparkle: Of course, I'll be right there. Soon outside of Canterlot High, Robbie and Gmerl were waiting for Twilight. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, What's keeping her so long? Gmerl: Don't know, But she'll be here. Any second. So, They decided to wait some more. However, She finally came. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Guys. Sorry I'm late! Gmerl: It's all cool, Twi. You're timing was perfect. Twilight Sparkle: Whenever you two're ready, I'll have the locations set to Neptune. Robbie Diaz: Great, Twilight. You're gonna have to get out your Morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Robbie. So, Robbie activated his morpher. Robbie Diaz: Cyber Platinum Megazord, Initiate! The Zords begin their transformation. Computer: Cyber Platinum Megazord, Transformation complete. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let's go. Gmerl: Right. So, They make their way to Neptune. Meanwhile with Megan and Molly at the barn, Megan was working hard at the farm. Megan Williams: Working hard at the farm sure is hard. Molly Williams: Sure is. Just then, Pit and the Cybersquad came. Molly Williams: Hey Megan, Someone's coming. Pit: Hello, Megan, Molly. Megan Williams: Pit, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, What're you all doing here? Digit: Listen, Girls, We need you're help. Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight are on the search for the Gold and Silver Morphers, And we could really use some help finding some people worthy enough for the Morphers. Inez: Will you two come with us and help? Molly Williams: You bet we can. Megan Williams: Of course. Pit: Great, Let's go. So, They set off to find the two chosen ones. Meanwhile, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight were in Outer Space. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let the search begin! Ready for the download, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready. Twilight downloaded the locations for Neptune to the Megazord. Gmerl: Awesome, The download is complete. Soon, They head toward Neptune with as much speed as possible. Meanwhile in Destiny Island, Sora was visited by Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Sora. Sora: Oh, Sonic, What's going on? Sonic the Hedgehog: Nothing much, Just thought I could chill out with ya. Sora: Sure thing. Then, Pit came to see them. Sora: Huh? Pit: Sora, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey Pit. It's been a while since we last saw you Sora: Yeah, How'd you been? Pit: I was send by Lady Palutena to recruit you two. Sora: What for? Pit: I'll explain later, Come with me. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, Let's go. So, They followed Pit into the portal. Meanwhile, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight arrived on Neptune. Robbie Diaz: Ah, Neptune, The eighth planet of the Solar System. Gmerl: And with a lot of wind too. Twilight Sparkle: Well, According to the NASA Guild, Neptune is the eighth and farthest known planet from the Sun in the Solar System. It is the fourth-largest planet by diameter and the third-largest by mass. Among the giant planets in the Solar System, Neptune is the most dense. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let's go find those morphers. Gmerl: Right. So, They begin their search for the Gold and Silver Morphers. Gmerl: Hmmm, If I was on a planet that has the Data Squad Morphers, Where would I be? Robbie Diaz: Beat's me, But we have to find them as soon as possible. Let's keep looking. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Suddenly, Twilight saw something in the distance. Twilight Sparkle: Hey guys, come here, I think I saw something! Robbie and Gmerl looked and her Twilight, so they came towards her. Robbie Diaz: What is it Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: There's a glow in the distance over there! She points towards the rock formation. Gmerl: That's gotta be the Gold and Silver Morphers, Let's go. Robbie Diaz: Wait, Get back. Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: Something's not right, It's just too easy. Suddenly, Some Egg Pawns are on the attack. Gmerl: Oh crud. Twilight Sparkle: You two get to the Morphers, I'll hold them off! Gmerl: Okay, But just be careful, Twilight. Twilight nodes as Robbie and Gmerl went off for the morphers, Twilight activated her morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony, Full Power! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Force, Magic Ranger! And she fights off the Egg Pawns giving Robbie and Gmerl the chance to get to the Gold and Silver Morphers. Back on Earth, Egg-Umbra was making his attack at the city. Egg-Umbra: Hahaha, Run, Cowarded humans! Run! (laughs) Mordecai: Run from this! (kicks Egg-Umbra) Egg-Umbra: Agh!! Sunset Shimmer: Give it up, Egg-Umbra! the Data Squad Rangers are here to take you down! Yoshi: Yeah, What she said! Egg-Umbra: So, That's how you wanna play it, Huh!? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5